


You're so Wet (Mammon x F!Reader)

by Diavolosthots



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: F/M, Jealousy, NSFW
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 16:07:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30125361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diavolosthots/pseuds/Diavolosthots
Summary: Mammon is jealous that you continue to hang out with beel.... time to change that
Relationships: Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Character(s), Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader
Kudos: 56





	You're so Wet (Mammon x F!Reader)

“We should workout together sometime.” is what he said, “it will be fun!” Is what he said. You thought so too, but what you failed to realize is that demon workouts weren’t normal workouts and Beelzebub took even those to a whole other level, but you decided that yeah, you could do them, no sweat about it. And that’s where you went wrong. Beel had to carry you home, feeling guilty as hell, because your legs gave out only halfway through and he just thought he needed to push you but now your legs feel like jelly and you can barely walk. “I’m sorry, (Y/N)... I didn’t mean to push you that hard. “ You were sweaty and exhausted, moaning in soreness, “it’s fine.. Just drop me off at my room…” Beel nodded, hoping not to see Mammon because he knows how jealous and overprotective his brother could get when it comes to you and the last thing he wants is for this to be awkward. 

“There ya go… let me know if I can help.. I really do feel bad.” You nodded, using the wall as support to go into the bathroom, wiping the sweat off your eyebrows and then slowly starting to strip, groaning when you needed to lift your legs and arms to get those stupid clothes off, “how does he do that every day….” You felt weak, defeated, but at the very least, you got a killer workout in and that should give you some sense of pride. The steam from the shower made you sigh out, your hand reaching out to check the water’s temperature, immediately smiling when you notice that it’s warm enough. “This is going to feel great…” You closed your eyes, stepping into the shower and letting out another groan when the warm water hits your sore muscles, “that’s it….” 

“What’s it?” Mammon. You opened your eyes, peeking around the shower curtain to look at him, watching as he began to strip as well, “M-Mammon! What are you doing…?” It’s not like you’ve never seen him naked before but you’ve never seen him fully hard and ready to join you in the shower before! Sexy times were mainly kept to the bed, nothing else, so seeing him so… exposed right now almost felt embarrassing, but before you could comment on that, he was already behind you. His arms snuck around you and he leaned in to take a deep breath of your scent, his hardened cock pushing up against your lower back, “Ya smell like Beel.” It wasn’t a question, it was a statement, and judging from his voice, he didn’t seem too happy about it. “Y-Yeah… we worked out together but my legs got wobbly so he carried me home…” it’s the truth but you can only hope Mammon would take it as such as well. 

“I don’t like it.” He grumbled behind you, running his hands up and down your stomach before they graced your legs, making you shudder a bit, the sensation being sent straight to your core, “I...I’m sorry? It was just a workout.” He swiftly pressed you up against the shower wall, grunting when his cock gets pussed between your ass cheeks, “Ya should be working out with me…” judging from his voice, he had a whole different type of workout in mind and you weren’t fully sure how to feel about that, except that your body had already made up its mind and honestly… who were you to complain? You had a hot man behind you, hard and ready to go, only waiting for you, “with you…? Hm…” Mammon kissed along your neck, starting to get impatient. All he wanted was to just rail you against this damn shower wall and you’re taking your sweet time. Teasingly, you began to spread your legs a bit, but his hands immediately grabbed onto your hips when he noticed. 

“There ya go…” He’s rubbing his cock between your folds now, groaning loudly even though he’s barely doing anything, “ya feel so good… I can’t wait… “ He paused for a moment, moving one of his hands between your legs and letting his fingers dance between your folds before pushing into you, “to feel you wrapped around me….” He’s rubbing his cock between your fold again, loud groans escaping him and you couldn’t wonder but where all of this came from, “Mammon…” “Ssshh… I just.. I need ya real bad right now (Y/N)...” His fingers left your heat again, moving up to his mouth to lick off some of the juices with a hum before he wrapped his hand around his cock, giving himself a few strokes, “just a little bit…” You nodded, feeling yourself be somewhat bend over, your hands pressed flat against the wall’s tiles as he pushed into you in one swift movement. 

He bottomed out so easily, his nail digging into your hips when he feels your walls enveloping him inch by inch, sucking him in deeper. It felt warm and wet, just how he likes it, and he really can’t help his hard snaps forward, making you cry out. Your legs still felt sore and you were almost embarrassed to admit that they were still wobbly, burning in painful bliss. “Hghn… Mammon…” His hands moved around to wrap around your lower abdomen, keeping you steady in case you’d fall because that’s the last thing he wants. “I got ya babe…” or more so, he’s got himself. 

His thrusts were heavy from the beginning, eager to get back inside of you everytime he pulled back. Truthfully, he wasn’t sure what got him so needy right now but he can’t think long on it either, loving the way your cunt felt around him way too much, “ya feel so good babe…. So slick… taking me so well…” His own head fell back in a loud groan, his hips still going inside of you. “I just… wanna fill you…” His hands moved from your waist to grab ahold of your wrists, pushing them up against the wall and high over your head as he thrusted in hard, straightening you out against the wall. He could feel your ass jiggle as he did that, moaning out at the feeling and looking down to see it happen again,”damn…” that’s all he really could get out. 

You moaned out, your breasts squished against the tiles as he pounded you. The soreness was almost overcome by the pleasure, but it still felt kind of painful, and for some reason, that turned you on even more, “fuck… mammon…” You rested your forehead on the wall, clenching around him tightly everytime he pressed you back against the cold tiles and against himself. The hot water had you sweating again, gasping out in heavy breaths as it ran down both your bodies. Mammon’s head rolled forward again, latching his lips onto your shoulder to suck hard and nibble on the sensitive skin in an attempt to leave his mark, which he successfully did, “fuck babe… ya gonna make me cum…” 

He clenched his teeth, closing his eyes tightly as his cock began to twitch and leak. Still, he never stopped, pressing you hard and fast against the wet wall and trapping you between it and his cock, moaning out loudly. The sound echoed off the bathroom walls and back into your ears, making you clench again in an attempt of sucking him dry. You could feel his hot seed spurt inside of you, some of it leaking out around his cock because his thrusts never faltered, “hah… ya feel so good… I can’t stop..” His grip on your wrists tightened again, his thrusts slowing down although they were still hard, making you moan out too. 

Mammon paused momentarily but only to pull out and turn you around, kissing you deeply, “I want to take ya properly… without fear of slipping…. “ he’s quick to turn the water off, eagerly stepping out and taking your hand, dragging you with him and ultimately throwing you onto your bed, to which you were thankful; at least you’d be lying somewhere comfortable. “Get your workout in, Mammon…” you managed to smirk at him, spreading your legs for him and moving a hand down to spread your folds with your fingers, watching his eyes grow wide and a growl escape him when he sees his cum leaking out. 

“I will…. Better than Beel ever could.” 


End file.
